Spinal fusion procedures are performed to alleviate pain caused by trauma, disc herniation or spondylosis. In some procedures, portions of a spinal disc can be removed and replaced by an intervertebral implant designed to assist in the fusion process. There thus is a need for improved intervertebral implants that can be inserted into an intervertebral space between two vertebrae.